eraofparagonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freehome Leviathans
A collection of gargantuan reptilian and avian fossils found on the jungle planet of Freehome, many dating back to around 6,500 BGE. As of 2115 AGE, 11 different species of herbivorous leviathan have been discovered, with around 20 fossil remains to research. Additionally, 2 different species of carnivorous/omnivorous leviathan have been found, but only 1 of of each has ever been found. As of current date, it is unclear why these beings died out. Scientists believe that they simply grew too big to sustain themselves. Another theory is that the climate on Freehome wasn't always warm and tropical. Discovered Species A total of 22 different leviathan remains have been found across Freehome, including 20 herbivores and 2 carnivore/omnivores. Herbivorous Species * Feathered Dragon - The most intact remains that h ave been uncovered in Freehome, this large avian was (despite it's name) likely very skiddish. Standing at 29.8 feet tall and having a wingspan of 51.0 feet, this beast most likely ate soft plants from the muddy soil of the Southeastern Hemisphere. * Cyclops Shrike - With only a skull to study, researchers claim that the cyclops shrike ate buds and fungus from tall trees. Standing at 20.2 feet tall and having an unknown wingspan, this large bird likely lived in several places on Freehome. * Juru Gecko - A large, possibly regenerative lizard with a large head and a tendency to eat any flora is could, the Juru Gecko is named after the place it's skeleton was found; the Juru Marsh. It was about 38.3 feet long and could most likely stand on it's hind legs for short periods of time. * Giant Fruit Snake - A 92.6 foot-long serpent with dull teeth was found in a remote area of the Salba Forest, embedded in stone. Researchers believe it had a strict diet of fruit, but was very territorial. * Salba Bird - The most confusing creature found on Freehome, the Salba Bird was a long-necked, four-winged avian that had a set of teeth halfway down it's throat. The teeth were dull and oddly shaped, hinting towards a diet of small branches and leaves, and it stood at around 19.2 feet tall and had a wingspan of roughly 38.1 feet. * Cave Funneler - A round, flightless bird that had a spade-like beak made for shoveling dirt, this avian creature most likely dug caves underground, possibly eating the salt and roots it found. It is currently the smallest leviathan discovered on Freehome, standing at around 14.9 feet tall and with a wingspan of 13.5 feet. * Nack's Lizard - Discovered by an arrogant gnomish archaeologist named Nack Short-Toe, this large iguana-like reptile had a a short horn on it's head that appears to have hooked end, made for disabling it's predators. Thriving on roots and branches, Nack's Lizard was around 60.2 feet long, and may have also been a close relative to the Dalma Monster, a living species on Freehome. * Bog-Bog - Oddly named, the Bog-Bog was a sort of tortoise-gecko mix, this relatively slow herbivore had a large shell on it's back that protected it from predators. While it could only retract it's head into it's shell, it's limbs were regenerative and grew back within a short period of time. The Bog-Bog most likely ate bushes and fruit, and was around 56.7 feet long. * Fowler Duck - While most definitely not related to Daerraphere's native duck species, the Fowler Duck was a large aquatic animal with clawed flippers, possibly to ward off predators underwater. Standing at around 47.0 feet tall and with a wingspan of 79.2 feet, it was most likely one of the more ignorant species at the time, as it's cranium is the smallest out of any creature scientists have found of that era. * Nanda Snake - Another serpentine creature, this much-larger herbivorous snake had no teeth at all. Instead, it may have had extremely corrosive stomach acids that dissolved it's food. This is most likely the case, as it almost definitely ate salt crystals and shrubs from the bottoms of gorges. * Splinter Beast - Resembling a chameleon, this creature had spiked bones protruding from it's back as a self-defense weapon. It most likely ate shrubs and fungus, and grew up to 68.2 feet long. Carnivorous/Omnivorous Species * Harper Eel - A large eel that swam in the shallows of the Bone Sea. With three rows of teeth, only the upper half of this fossil remains, meaning there is no clear way to determine it's length. Despite being called an eel, this monster was an amphibian, and possibly ate smaller fish and creatures that wandered too close to it's coast. Many scientists agree that the whole skeleton of the Harper Eel would be around 85 feet long, though no one can be sure. * The Freehome Colossus - Without a proper name, this massive beast is currently the largest fossil ever discovered on Freehome. At exactly 83.4 feet long and able to stand on it's hind legs, the Freehome Colossus most likely ate anything and everything it could. While the fossilized remains are missing it's forearms and mid-section of it's spine, many researchers agree that this is not only the largest, but the oldest species discovered on Freehome. Trivia * There is a group of doomsday-enthusiasts on Freehome known as "Generation 0" who claims to possess evidence that the Freehome Leviathans were wiped out by an alien parasite that planted them to the ground, unable to move as time continued without them. However, many people are skeptical about this theory, as the group refuses to share the evidence with anyone. Category:Extinct Species